


【米Flo】Love is restraint（cmbyn AU）

by Askrashes



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2019-08-27 00:13:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16691656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Askrashes/pseuds/Askrashes
Summary: 爱是恒久忍耐，又有恩慈；爱是不嫉妒；爱是不自夸；爱是不狂妄……爱是永不止息。 [哥林多前书 13:4]





	1. 爱与美

**Author's Note:**

> OOC都是我的，他们都是最好的；cmbyn AU，一个夏日恋情小故事；很久没写这对，手有点点生……

“我并不耀眼。”米开来看了一眼坐在他身侧抱着吉他的法国男孩——他那么可爱，抱着吉他坐在意大利融化蜜糖般的阳光里，棕发又软又甜，抿着嘴看着他的样子一定有不少小姑娘喜欢，“是意大利的阳光。”

米开来在暑期的时候找了份工作，顺便还能回一趟意大利。  
沿海的城市，石质的街巷，即使是烈阳也有人骑着自行车穿行，那种很老式的自行车，就像是西西里的美丽传说。  
工作不难，就是帮着一位老教授整理曲谱，对于专业学生的米开来来讲是份相当清闲的工作，包吃包住，还能抽三天回趟家——美丽的夏天啊，米开来叹了一声，面朝床铺地倒了进去，眼皮安睡在阳光中，领着他上楼的棕发男孩甜软的法语被丢在了脑后。

长途跋涉之后的一觉让他甚至错过了晚餐铃和男孩过来叫他的声音，在昏迷着入睡之前耗去的所有体力全部花在了火车、汽车和装的很像样子的精力充沛上了。阳光从睫尖溜走，又溜回来，直到收缩的胃把米开来叫醒。  
夏日的一切都值得一千零三首咏叹调赞美，米开来随便从行李中选了件衬衫和短裤就脚步轻快的下了楼，他扫视了一圈空荡的餐厅，最后随着点微弱的香气走到了房子外面——格纹的桌布上面陈列着早餐，水果，杏黄色的果汁，蛋杯和蛋。  
Mikele有些贪婪的敲坏了第一个蛋，他的胃收缩的像个长身体的孩子，教授一家人笑了几声，看着那个失手打碎的蛋，和米开来孩子般急切的吃相，他们给他倒上咖啡，笑着说要不要再来个蛋。  
不用了，抱歉，教授侧过身笑着看着米开来拭干净沾染了蛋液的嘴角，我知道我自己，要是我再吃一个我就再也停不下来啦。

爱是克制。

你于我就像那个蛋，宝贝，最最甜软而美丽的少年抿着嘴看他，米开来几乎醉心于其中，这个年纪的孩子是那么容易讨好，他们许会发点小脾气，可是你说两个爱称，即使蠢的不行，他们也会捧着收藏，像是藏着珍宝。  
小家伙，亲爱的，我是那么的不会知足，我会贪婪的许求你的爱，也许现在的你给得起，可是当你在人生接下去最美好的十年里遇见了比我更好的人呢，你还会给我这样的爱吗——宝贝，我要你永不止息的爱，你能给我吗？

美是永不消亡的。  
信与不信，随你。  
不管是小时候叼着冰冻酸奶，大一点之后沉迷过一切果汁，夏天开的那瓶气泡饮料，成年时候贪婪的把嘴凑向酒精说不上好闻却无比诱惑的味道，美就像是那披着裘皮的维纳斯，伸出手抚触脸庞，就算你一时拒绝了她，明日她敲响你门时，你也还是拒绝不了她——你会跪于她的足下。  
那爱呢？

你为什么这么喜欢我呀，弗洛，他叫着男孩的昵称，软着嗓子，撒娇的样子倒真像是个十八岁的恋人，为什么呀。  
你，你是我见过最耀眼的人，弗洛朗垂着眼睛抱着吉他，曲着一条腿垫在身下，就这样靠在玻璃窗上，背后是意大利的艳阳，身下是垫了层没什么用的软垫的窗台，他抬起眼小心翼翼的看了一眼米开来，却觉着年长者眼中那些浮于表面的甜蜜层层褪去，露出了光裸的表面。  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *穿裘皮的维纳斯：这里提到的是电影版和电影版中对原书剧情的评论。


	2. 一见钟情与周五

光裸的岩层，是海边长路边的石头，被意大利的海风拍碎，卷起细沙，落到沙滩里。  
弗洛朗推出一架自行车，米开来倒是顺手拿着布抽干净了坐凳——论这些东西，意大利人米开来可比这个法国男孩熟悉的多，他耍了个比较漂亮的上车姿势，稳稳的骑出去了。  
骑着自行车绕着海边的长路，多少年前和多少年后并无什么不同，只是街上少了那个美的惊心动魄的女人，少了她穿着白色的套裙踩着黑色的高跟的身影，黑色的卷发披在背后，被海风撩卷着发尾，少年们骑着自行车吹口哨——美的能吸引任何少年看完一整部电影——起码是前半部。

周五就应该好好享受。  
米开来作为一个土生土长的意大利人，拿出了大家长的架势，用他和弗洛朗那勾缠着命运的第一眼为挟，让小家伙找出最好的一套茶碟，拎着锅跟他讲，我给你做最正宗的意大利面，你再拿点茶叶，周五就应该来一顿精致的早餐，这一周就过去了。  
弗洛朗呢，可爱又有点愣头愣脑的法式小甜点，蓬蓬软软热乎乎的小泡芙，不仅拿来了一套茶具，还不知道从哪里挖出来一大张花纹精致的桌布，铺好之后探头看了一眼米开来，头一缩，又不知道跑哪儿去了。  
米开来呢，总觉得这个孩子莫名其妙地怕自己。正有点难受又后悔地想着自己那天倒头就睡的时候是不是态度不太好，就听见楼梯上邦邦邦响了一串足音，弗洛朗又是那个姿势探头看了拎着铲子的米开来一眼，头一缩，跑回客厅去了。

说是小溪应该更恰当一点，可这么宽的地方该叫个湖，或是河，却又不是这种浅的只没到小腿肚的水暖呼呼地摩挲过皮肤。  
笑闹过，又泼了幼稚的水仗之后，米开来躺在岸边的草地上时，才咋摸出今天早上听曲子的感受。  
弗洛朗像只小鹦鹉探了两次头之后，在米开来端着两盘意面从厨房里出来的时候，拿着吉他就开始拨弦。男孩的声音里还带着一种稚气，带着点法国腔调又粘又甜，像拉着丝的糖，从他的嘴里，到他弹着吉他的手，都蜜一样地拉了丝。而米开来则静静地站在原地，也不知道自己的手被盘子烫的通红。  
那之后的意大利面里的香料他没尝出来，奶酪的味道他也没尝出来，就连自己做的意面的味道在嘴里都只剩下了一股说不明的带点酸涩的甜味，而那一点点的酸味则是由青色的小果酿出来的，夏天的味道。

弗洛朗对着这个异乡人有着一见钟情式的好感。  
这不算是什么法国人的天赋异禀，只是在楼上探着头看停下来的车的时候，那一缕突然晃了眼的阳光些许就是警告，是命运，那种感觉不知从何而来，那时的他也并未搞清。  
如果有人觉得这只法国小熊的头发在阳光下是甜腻粘牙的巧克力色，那在盛夏中发梢泛出金色的黑发算是什么呢，再配上那道不清为何却就是让弗洛朗一瞬间感到些许清凉的眼神。像是盛夏夜间的风，从窗中跳进来，撩着裙角穿过一整个房间，伸出发凉的指尖抚平睡梦中因为燥热而蹙起的眉间，再抹去额前的薄汗。  
这一切的一切，也不过只是一瞬间迷了他的眼的阳光，和说着意语的那人发梢流淌着的黄金。


	3. 眼与接吻

也许文艺复兴的黄金时代早已远去，但那些留下的艺术品，那些雕塑，绘画，思想以及文字却在长久之后依然存在，像是不消亡的美一样——千年前维纳斯赤身裸体地站在被海浪卷上岸的贝壳上，千年后她也依旧存在于波提切利的画中——美是不生不灭的永恒。

弗洛朗深陷于米开来的眼中。  
这听起来很浪漫，像是小说故事中描写的那样。那里面的男男女女深陷于碧色或是漂亮的海蓝色中，像是潜入一汪未经踏足的深海里，即使迷失肉体也在所不惜。但要叫他们来讲，棕色的眼睛又有什么好看的呢，顶多落得个温柔的名头，描述起来也是不浓不淡，远没有那些稀罕的颜色有趣。  
但是他们有在意大利温柔的像是融金的阳光下看进一双漂亮的棕色眼睛吗？那双眼睛这时候是透亮的琥珀色，虹膜在瞳孔周围铺开繁繁复复的纹路，像是千年前落进树脂中的一朵花，在琥珀中慢慢展开了锋利却柔软的花瓣，酿出的甜味就像是他小时候在加拿大吃的枫糖，甜中还带了些独特的风味；要是那双眼睛柔软地看着你，仿佛是笑起来了，那就是一罐子封在玻璃罐里的枫糖缓缓流动，鼻尖都能闻见蜜的香。  
弗洛朗慢慢攀上了米开来的肩。

米开来有时会对软绵绵，毛茸茸的法国小熊有些改观。他在跟弗洛朗一起骑着自行车回去时还忍不住想打趣他，他说，我真没想到你会直接翻身压到我身上。  
被打趣的弗洛朗呢，还带点婴儿肥的脸蛋红的像是夏初成熟的草莓，直羞的指尖都仿佛泛上了红色，他骑着自行车跟在米开来旁边，好一会儿也没说一句话。正当米开来觉着自己是不是话说的太重时，他却平静地告诉米开来，我一点都不后悔。  
我喜欢你，弗洛朗在他们把自行车靠着墙停好的时候对着米开来说，他直勾勾地看进了那汪枫糖浆里，眼中平静的像是那汪湖。

他们在水边的草地上接吻。  
弗洛朗探过身，伸手握住了米开来的肩，也许在搭上米开来的肩之前他心中还有一点犹豫，现在他的心中却像是那汪连风都没吹一下的湖。他试探地把唇探向米开来，轻轻一碰，像是足尖点上水面试探水温时荡起的一圈波纹，在没有被推开之后就大起了胆子，像是拿到了食物的小熊，直直地贴上了米开来的唇，却还是带了一点犹豫，只敢在唇上轻轻地舔了一圈。  
米开来却差点因此笑出了声。他总觉着男孩就像一只一身蒲公英毛的小熊，捧着蜂巢小心翼翼地舔了一圈，看起来那么勇敢，却不敢再进一步。米开来扶上了男孩的腰，他手下是隔着柔软棉布的温热肌肤。  
他的举动鼓励的身上的男孩。弗洛朗轻易地探进了米开来本就没有闭拢的唇间，另一条温软的舌头轻柔地缠上了他的。他能感觉到粗糙的舌面，光滑的舌下，早上的杏汁在口腔中留下的最后一丝回味。  
如果他有朝一日会对别人谈起自己的初吻，他会大方地告诉所有人，他的吻给了他爱的人。他们拥吻在水边的草地上，穿着柔软的纯棉短袖衬衫和膝盖长的宽松短裤，意大利的阳光给他们描上了一层毛边，那是世界上最好的初吻。听了他的描述，艺术家应该会想将那一刻印进相纸中永久地封存起来，就像是保存一颗琥珀。  
米开来将他推开了。我们该回去了，他说。

他们在狭窄，光线稀少的走廊里，弗洛朗背靠着墙，米开来将男孩又细又白的腿放在自己的大腿上。  
你脖子上带的是什么，弗洛朗整个人沉浸在阳光之外，他探过身从米开来敞开的领口里捻起纯银的吊坠，你的护身符吗。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *迷失肉体：我说的是死亡，灵魂犹在，肉体却不知被浪冲向何处。是这个意思，咳（。）


End file.
